The present invention relates generally to managing aural/visual delivery, and more particularly to managing aural/visual delivery in a navigational environment.
A primary function of a navigational device is to present navigational content, such as aural or visual-text directions and visual maps, in a timely manner to a mobile user. This navigational content may be transmitted to the mobile user through a service provider or the navigation device may have all of the navigational content already stored in the memory of the device. In the latter case, the navigational content may be updated by means of downloads or software packages.
Historically, there has been delineation between navigational devices and other devices. However, currently, this delineation between navigational devices and other devices has become fuzzy. Navigational devices, which historically have been solely designated to receive navigational content, are currently being expanded to include the ability to present non-navigational content. Additionally, other devices, not historically used to present navigational content—such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) or cell phones—are now able to receive navigational content. Therefore, a possibility exits where multiple types of content—both navigational and non-navigational—may be presented on the same device.
When a mobile user activates a device's navigational capabilities, it is likely that the mobile user is in a situation where receiving navigational information in a timely manner is critical. An example of such an environment is when a mobile user activates a device's navigational capabilities during an automobile trip.
The environment within an automobile, as well as other environments where a mobile user may desire to be presented with navigational content, is often full of various aural and visual presentation mediums. For example, while a mobile user is presented with navigational content, he may also be listening to a radio or talking on a cell phone. Additionally, as automobiles become more advanced, more aural and visual information will be presented to a mobile user by the automobile itself regarding certain urgent and non-urgent matters relating to its operation.
With so many different possible combinations for receiving both navigational and non-navigational content, there is a need to manage the presentation of the various contents.